


Luciérnagas

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la vida pueden suceder cosas que te hacen perder toda la fe que tenías del mundo, pero suceden cosas tan inesperadas que te la devuelven de una manera sencilla pero maravillosa. Eso le enseño Crona a Kid en su momento más oscuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luciérnagas

¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien en el que siempre piensa en él, a pesar de que rara vez se ve a esta persona? ¿O no hay otro chico que te llame la atención excepto él? Y te dices a ti mismo que solo estas siendo tonta porque no puedes crear una relación si solo vez a esa persona una vez al año por una semana y que es solo una tonta infatuación. Entonces otra parte de ti ansia por él, rogando por su atención.

Así es como soy con Death the Kid. Solo lo veo una semana por año desde que tenía cinco años cuando sus abuelos se mudaron a la casa de enseguida. Sus padres y él los visitan cada Navidad: el tiempo que tengo para finalmente salir con él.

Así que pueden imaginarse lo sorprendida y emocionada que estaba cuando supe que Kid pasaría el verano con sus abuelos. Ahora ambos tenemos dieciocho años, listos para empezar la universidad, y han sido trece años desde que nos conocimos pero no he podido olvidarlo.

Si lo sé…soy un desastre.

Al principio pensaba que no podía ser cierto. Digo, quien quería pasar el verano con sus abuelos en vez de sus amigos. Especialmente cuando es la última vez que él podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos antes de partir a la universidad. Simplemente me parecía un poco extraño, es todo.

Entonces mi padre (si vivo con él y huelo a desinfectante la mayor parte del tiempo) me explicó que el padre de Kid había muerto. Estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles y sus calificaciones estaban decayendo. Estaba comiendo menos y no salía con sus amigos con la misma frecuencia. Su madre pensó que sería buena idea un cambio de escenario, por lo tanto, su estadía en el verano.

Era una típica, calurosa mañana de Junio cuando me dijeron que Kid había llegado. Mi padre quería que ayudara a Kid con sus maletas y entregar algunas medicinas caceras (no pregunten para que son porque yo no sé) para él y sus abuelos. Siendo un adolescente del género femenino, despertarse a las diez de la mañana era tortura y requería mucha insistencia de cierto hombre. No era hasta que mi mente por fin despertó que registró la llegada de Kid ¡Kid estaba aquí!

Mi padre se sorprendió cuando me levanté de un salto de la cama, el cansancio olvidado, y me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Estaba tan emocionada de ver al chico que he estado extrañando durante tanto tiempo que casi olvide de las pequeñas botellas en la mesa, pero, por suerte, mi padre me recordó justo a tiempo.

El día era húmedo y caluroso, mientras caminaba de mi puerta principal a la casa de al lado y ya estaba empezando a sudar. Efectivamente, un carro negro brillante estaba en la entrada y los abuelos de Kid estaban hablando animadamente con él a su lado. Sin embargo, incluso desde donde yo estaba, no parecía que él compartía su entusiasmo.

Como me fui acercando a ellos sentí una sonrisa formarse por mi cara mientras recuerdos de Kid y yo de nuestro corto pero compartido tiempo me inundaron. Me gustaría decir que tuvimos especiales, románticos momentos juntos. Como cuando teníamos catorce años y me tomó la mano, después de ver una película triste. O cuando al año siguiente, fuimos a esquiar juntos en una montaña a solo una hora de aquí. Cuando teníamos dieciséis habíamos ido al cine juntos, pero solo "como amigos". Cuando éramos pequeños les jugábamos bromas a los adultos durante la fiesta de sus abuelos en la víspera de Navidad. Éramos muy buenos amigos, pero, con la muerte de su padre, yo estaba insegura en cómo iba a actuar, mientras me acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Ah, Crona! —el abuelo de Kid me saludó con una voz profunda y una sonrisa. Las arrugas en su rostro curtido se movieron con los movimientos de su boca y sus ojos grises parecían tener problemas para enfocarse en mí. — ¿Tu padre hizo de esa maravillosa medicina cura todo? ¡Esplendido!

Sonreí educadamente, luchando por no mirar a Kid, y entregué la bolsa con medicamentos en frente de mí.

—Son todo suyo, —dije y lo tomó con un gesto de aprecio.

—No te importaría ayudar a Kid con sus maletas ¿verdad querida? —la abuela de Kid preguntó esperanzada detrás de su esposo. La luz del sol brillaba en su cabello plateado rizado, ella agregó con una sonrisita, —somos demasiado viejos para ese tipo de trabajo.

—Por supuesto —acepte la oferta al instante y me volví hacia Kid, finalmente tenía la oportunidad para mirarlo.

Mi padre tenía razón, estaba más flaco de lo normal. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y podía ver su clavícula tan fácilmente que era alarmante. Siempre hubo una luz en sus cautivadores, hermosos ojos dorados, pero, mirando ahora, podía decir que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

No había brillo. Solo un opaco, suave amarillo. Ni siquiera me miraba, como si estuviera avergonzado de mostrarme su dolor.

Aunque no se encontraba en su estado habitual, todavía pensaba que era muy guapo. Su cabello negro estaba un poco más largo y todavía conservaba esas líneas blancas que él odiaba pero a mí me fascinaban, su rostro era de forma de corazón perfecto, su piel era pálida y sus pantalones mostraban un poco de su definido torso, casi un acto criminal para chicas adolescentes en todas partes.

Era guapo, sí, pero no era el Kid que yo conocía.

— ¿Así que como has estado? —pregunte casualmente mientras me dirigía a la cajuela del carro y colgando una bolsa lona negra por encima del hombro. Entre los dos bajamos la última y la más pesada maleta, pero la tomó antes de que pudiera llevarla, me era increíble que pudiera ser caballeroso aun en momentos así.

Encogió sus hombros y miró de manera vacía a sus sandalias. —Bien, supongo…— murmuró he instantáneamente quería patearme ¡Su padre acaba de morir, por supuesto que no iba a estar bien!

Me dirigí a la entrada, el pavimento caliente contra mis pies, y cuestioné en un tono amistoso, — ¿A qué universidad vas a ir?

—D.W.M.A. —fue todo lo que dijo cuándo pisamos el porche. Abrió la puerta por mí y pase por un lado de él. Suspiré con alivio una vez que entre al edificio con aire acondicionado, agradecida de estar fuera del calor insoportable.

—Guau, esa es una escuela difícil de entrar. Muy impresionante —sonreí y lo seguí a las escaleras. Note que se movía con menos entusiasmo que antes, cada paso parecía usar toda su energía.

—Si —murmuró distraídamente y mi sonrisa desapareció.

Nos juntamos al final de pasillo a una puerta al final del corredor. Abrió la puerta de par en par para mi otra vez y pasé con la bolsa todavía sobre mi hombro.

Solo había estado en su cuarto un par de veces pero era justo como lo recordaba: alfombra blanca, una cama de azul pastel, paredes pintadas de azul cielo, y cortinas blancas que hacían juego. Sentía que toda la habitación suspiraba relajación, sin ninguna preocupación. Los muebles eran azules o blancos, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera flotando en el cielo.

Dejé la bolsa de lona sobre la cama y giré hacia Kid, quien había dejado la maleta dentro del closet. Tenía su espalda hacia mí pero podía ver su reflejo, me estaba mirando pero no realmente mirando. Su vista parecía distante como si estuviera pensando.

—Escucha…Kid, —empecé con simpatía. Me acerqué, puse mi mano suavemente sobre su espalda y lo froté en círculos lentos, mi reflejo copiando mis acciones. —Realmente siento lo de tu padre.

Asintió, probablemente había escuchado eso miles de veces antes, y susurró de manera triste. —Perdona que no sea el mismo, me doy cuenta que he cambiado. Mi terapeuta me ha dicho y piensa que un cambio de escenario puede realmente ayudarme pero…no estoy seguro.

—Sé que acabas de llegar, pero ¿te sientes un poco mejor? —pregunté esperanzada y, por primera vez, finalmente me vio a los ojos.

Con una sonrisa rota, contestó, —Me alegra verte de nuevo, al menos.

Cuando me abrazó era un poco extraño. Siempre había querido tener al maravilloso Death the Kid en mis brazos, pero no cuando estaba tan inconsolable.

No era que no quería estar con él cuando no estaba feliz, solo me sentía terrible. Quería ser la chica que él corriera al buscar, aferrándose a mí y dejar todas sus emociones salir. Este abrazo se sentía incómodo y rígido, como si lo hacía por obligación.

No estaba segura en donde poner mis manos, así que continué frotando su espalda y susurré —Lo siento, — otra vez en su oído.

Se separó de mí, deslizándose de mis brazos cuidadosamente, antes de darme una triste sonrisa. —Está bien, —suspiró y pasó por delante de mí hacia su bolsa de lona.

Lo miré impotentemente mientras el abría la bolsa y empezó a sacar cada artículo de ropa uno por uno. Todo el tiempo me sentía insegura simplemente parada ahí. — ¿N-necesitas ayuda desempacando? —me ofrecí, un poco sonando más ansiosa de lo que quería.

Si me escuchó no mostró indicación alguna mientras hacia un pequeño montón de shorts sobre la cama. Iba a decir algo sobre teniendo que irme cuando de repente giró hacia mí. Lágrimas acumulando en sus bellos ojos dorados y se dejó caer sobre la orilla de la cama. Sujetando las sábanas con puños apretados, me miró y preguntó en una voz ahogada, — ¿Por qué Dios decidió llevarse a mi padre?

¿Cómo contestarías a algo cómo eso? Todos tienen diferentes opiniones sobre religión ¿así que como se supone que sabría que decir? Me había tomado por sorpresa y era difícil hablar, mucho menos saber que decir.

Así que, un poco sorprendida, encogí los hombros y respondí gentilmente, —No estoy segura Kid. Nadie está realmente seguro ¿Por qué Dios permitió que mis padres me abandonaran?

Frunció el ceño mucho más y parecía avergonzado consigo mismo, se quedó viendo a la esquina apartada de la habitación —Cierto, lo siento mucho. Había olvidado sobre tus padres.

—Está bien, no los recuerdo de todas maneras, —descarté su comentario pero todavía parecía preocupado.

— ¿Alguna vez habías culpado a Dios o a los dioses por tu situación? Digo… ¿realmente crees en un ser todo poderoso?

Sonaba como un niño hambriento por respuestas. Sus preguntas eran un estomago hambriento y mis respuestas serían la comida que saciaría su hambre, todo lo que tenía que hacer era responder correctamente.

Define "correctamente".

—B-Bueno, er…— mascullé, jugando con la tapicería con mi pie y mirando a todo menos a él. —No estoy segura. Yo no rezo todos los días pero no es como si no creyera en él, yo realmente jamás lo había pensado.

— ¿Pero no desearías saber si tus padres están en un lugar seguro? ¿Cómo arriba en el cielo en vez de estar muertos, si es que lo están? —Prácticamente me rogó, mirándome con ojos abiertos de par en par.

Caminé hacia su cama y me senté a su lado, todo el rato preguntándome que debería decir. Desearía poder haber dicho algo mejor que lo que dije, que era —No lo sé.

Suspiró y se quedó viendo a sus dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo. —Jamás había verdaderamente creído tampoco, era más o menos neutral, —admitió con suavidad— pero ahora que mi padre no está, realmente quiero que todo eso sea real: el cielo, ángeles, dioses…aunque realmente no me siento de esa manera. No puedo obligarme a sentir algo que no siento.

—Suena como si necesitas presenciar un milagro— observé y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un milagro… —reflexionó antes de reírse un poco— ciertamente me gustaría eso.

Sonreí. Escuchándolo reír, aunque sea solo una risa sarcástica, me hacía regocijar.

—Sabes cómo algunas personas van a ver esos hermosos lugares y dicen, "¿Cómo no puedes creer en un poder celestial cuando ves algo tan hermoso como esto?"— expliqué con casualidad mientras me miraba de manera curiosa. —Bueno, tal vez eso es lo que necesitas. Necesitas ver algo espectacular que encienda tu fe en los dioses.

Sacudió la cabeza y, con otra diminuta sonrisa, me corrigió. —No es fe en los dioses, es más bien fe hacia el mundo. Si te pones a pensar, el mundo es un lugar bastante cruel-

—Y también es un lugar maravilloso, — terminé su frase y Kid alzó sus cejas. —Mucha gente se pone a pensar en todas las cosas malas que les han pasado, pero no en todas las cosas buenas. Tu padre fue un hombre maravilloso, Kid, y necesitas recordar todos esos maravillosos momentos que tuviste con él.

Kid se detuvo y mordió su labio inferior pensando profundamente. Ojos clavados en la puerta abierta, murmuró con angustia — ¿Cómo qué?

Me moví un poco en la cama y me incliné hacia atrás, mis manos soportándome. Contesté con lo primero que se me vino a la mente. — ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando teníamos, como, cinco o algo y jugamos esa broma a los adultos en la fiesta de víspera de Navidad? Dejamos libres dos palomas en el sofisticado comedor y se hicieron popó en la cabeza de tu papá, y entonces se rio y nos dijo que significaba buena suerte.

A pesar de sí, una sonrisa genuina se esparció en su rostro. Todavía sin mirarme, terminó la historia en un tono callado. —Y entonces nos dio dos grandes bolas de helado y nos ayudó a guardar a los pájaros.

— ¡Sí! —sonreí, recordando aquel momento y riendo. — ¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando el Viejo Joe seguía y seguía sobre su café casero? Tu padre se escabulló a fuera y se unió a nuestra guerra de nieve.

— ¿Y esa vez que convenció a Ragnarok que si lames un poste metal en el invierno te traerá buena suerte? —se unió de manera más entusiasta y me miró con ojos llenos de emoción. —Y estuvimos tan felices que se lo creyó porque siempre te estaba molestando.

— Y unas horas después le dijo que el termómetro de afuera en realidad era un termo-metro. Que localizaba cuantos termos había en el área— rio con más fuerza a la memoria y escucho una pequeña risa a mi lado mientras intentó terminar. —Entonces preguntó porque alguien quería un termo–metro entonces le dijimos que si había muchos termos en el área podría causar una gran explosión-

— Entonces salió en medio de una tormenta buscando termos, — Kid rio, cayendo sobre la cama y sujetando su estómago en un ataque de risa. Era genial verlo sonreír de nuevo y me sentía orgullosa de mi misma por hacerlo feliz.

Seguimos así por un rato, intercambiando historias sobre su padre fallecido. Recordamos sobre todas sus bromas y como nos llevaba al cine y a esquiar. Yo recordé la vez que no había terminado de leer un libro para la clase de literatura y él me había contado el final y conseguí un excelente en esa clase más tarde.

Cuando el abuelo de Kid nos llamó para el almuerzo no me quería ir. Finalmente tenía a Kid junto a mí, sonriendo y riendo prácticamente a cualquier cosa que decía, era un sentimiento fantástico.

Y tan pronto que Kid escuchó que era hora de irse, su sonrisa se desvaneció a una mueca y suspiró en derrota.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirí con preocupación mientras se paraba de la cama.

Se giró hacia mí y se confesó después de unos momentos de indecisión. —Me tratan como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Sé que no he sido el mismo últimamente, pero desearía que superaran eso. Ninguno me hace reír como tú…

Me paré a su lado y cuidadosamente tomé su mano en la mía. Me miró con sorpresa y sonreí con calidez. —Te aman, tú lo sabes. Estoy feliz que pude ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

Asintió y pudo mostrarme una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta —He estado evitando el tema de mi padre por mucho tiempo, es bueno que finalmente pueda volver hablar de él.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? —de repente preguntó, mirándome con nerviosismo. Estaba un poco sorprendida al principio pero acepté. Usted pensaría que era porque me sentía mal por él, pero eso solo era una diminuta parte de la razón por la que acepté. Por si no recuerda, no podía dejar de pensar en este chico y tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se me presentara para estar más tiempo con él.

Así que almorcé con Kid y sus abuelos. Por la mayor parte Kid se mantuvo callado y yo conversaba con ellos, contestando cada pregunta cortésmente. Entonces fue cuando pude comprender que molestaba tanto a Kid. Había una atmósfera en la habitación, algo que realmente no puedo explicar. No era tenso pero ni relajado tampoco. Se notaba que todos estaban pensando en Kid o en su padre fallecido aunque nadie decía ni una palabra del asunto. Sin embargo, yo creo que él estaba complacido de tenerme aquí con él. Sus abuelos eran buenas personas, pero creo que ayudé a hacer las cosas menos incómodas para que pudieran hablar sobre mí en vez de la frágil condición de Kid.

Una vez que se terminó el almuerzo, ayude con los trastes y Kid quería venir a mi casa, y felizmente lo dejé. Cuando mi padre lo vio lo trató con la naturalidad de siempre, comentando en cuanto había crecido y preguntando si se ofrecía para unos experimentos en su laboratorio. Antes de Kid pudiera contestar con lo que seguramente sería una negativa, lo agarré y prácticamente lo empujé a la sala, y antes de cerrar le hice un ademan a mi padre para que se fuera y entré a la habitación.

Pasamos la tarde viendo partidos de basquetbol. No conocíamos a los equipos pero saltábamos y animamos a cualquier que encestaba, sonará tonto pero si hacía a Kid sonreír estaba contenta en hacerlo.

Una vez que se acabó el partido, él tenía que regresar a desempacar y me ofrecí a ayudarlo pero se negó. Noté que quería mi compañía, y no piensen de mi como vanidosa, pero supongo que sería un poco extraño. Digo, tener que tocar su ropa interior haría a cualquier chica sonrojarse o algo más que no quiero mencionar.

Así, con una triste pero agradecida sonrisa y un pequeño apretón a mi mano, partió de mi casa y entró a la suya.

* * *

 

Era tarde en la noche y – despertando tan temprano hoy – estaba lista para la cama. Mis sábanas estaban enredadas en mis piernas y estaba sudando mientras miraba el techo, rogando por sueño.

Muchos pensamientos nadaban en mi cabeza y todos y cada uno de ellos eran sobre Kid. Estaba desesperado por algo de consuelo, y no por el usual "las-cosas-mejorarán" tipo de plática pero del "recuerdas-cuando" tipo de conversación. Estaba bastante orgullosa por hacerlo sonreír de la manera en que hizo y era genial finalmente volverlo a ver. Tenía que admitir, una vez al año no era suficiente para mí.

La noche estaba quieta y no podía moverme. Sé que el sueño no llegaría por mucho tiempo pero, por alguna razón, no podía levantarme. Pero logré saltar un metro y medio de la cama cuando escuché un toque en mi ventana.

Saltando de mi cama, traje mi vista a la ventana y vi una figura masculina parada ahí. Su puño descansando en el cristal, listo para tocar de nuevo, y su rostro presionado contra el vidrio. Era bueno que mi habitación estuviera en el primer piso, o hubiera sido más difícil si estuviera más alto.

Forzando a mis rígidos miembros a moverse, me levanté de la cama e hice camino a la ventana. — ¿Kid? —Murmuré mientras abría la ventana — ¿Qué haces aquí?

No esperó por una respuesta pero entró por la ventana a mi cuarto. Mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, miré su figura con más detenimiento. Estaba usando una camisa de resaca y unos pantalones rojos holgados. Mi atuendo, en cambio, consistía de una camisa negra y mi ropa interior. Sonrojada, me apuré a la esquina de la habitación y me puse lo primero que pude encontrar que era unos pantalones naranjas para correr. Una vez vestida, pronto me di cuenta que deberían darme un premio por la persona más rápida en vestirse.

—Perdón por venir tan tarde —Kid se disculpó desde el otro lado de la habitación, su voz suave como antes. —Es que yo…tu sabes…

En toda honestidad, no sabía, pero podía suponer que era algo sobre su padre y me sentí conmovida que buscara ayuda de mí.

Encendí la lámpara de escritorio y parpadee un par de veces a la repentina luminosidad. Era más fácil verlo entonces mientras se paraba un poco inquieto por la columna de mi cama, su mano gentilmente acomodando las sábanas.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kid? —pregunté, mi voz llena de preocupación y curiosidad. Me acerqué unos pasos, me detuve en frente de él y, como antes, cuidadosamente tomé su mano en la mía.

—Estaba pesando en lo que dijiste antes, sobre que necesitaba ver algo hermoso, —admitió mientras miraba nuestras manos entrelazadas. —Y tal vez tengas razón pero…no estoy seguro que es lo que debería ver. No puedo simplemente ir a Egipto para ver la pirámides o a Perú y ver Machu Picchu así-,

—No tienes que ver un lugar histórico para ver algo impresionante, —interrumpí con una sonrisa amistosa. —Unas cosas hermosas y maravillosas están pasando afuera.

Me miró con ojos lleno de asombro y preguntó — ¿Cómo qué?

Miré a mi derecha a mi ventana abierta y, efectivamente, ahí estaban. Ya podía ver más de una docena de diminutas luces amarillas parpadeando afuera.

No pudieron escoger una mejor noche.

—Ven y mira, —le susurré. Y lo guié hacia la ventana, su mirada confundida pegada a mí, antes de detenerse justo enfrente de.

Le tomó unos momentos para finalmente darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, pero cuando lo hizo, se quede boquiabierto y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—Tu solo vienes durante el invierno —le dije con una sonrisa— así que nunca habías visto este lugar en las noches de verano.

Y, aunque había visto esta imagen miles de veces antes, me sorprendía tanto como le sorprendía a él.

Porque afuera diez millones de luciérnagas iluminaban el negro cielo. Pequeñas luces doradas zumbaban alrededor, parpadeando e iluminando la noche. Giraban juntas y brillaban alrededor de las casas, el pasto verde, y alrededor de nosotros.

Sin decir palabra, salté por la ventana y aterrice suavemente afuera. Instantáneamente fui rodeada de insectos luminosos y empezaran a bailar en círculos alrededor de mí. Donde quiera que volteara ahí estaban, girando en círulos espectaculares. Quería bailar como ellos; quería que me llevaran de aquí y subir alto en el cielo. Sonriendo, abrí mis brazos y me quede lo más quieta posible mientras descendían sobre mí.

Miles y miles de luciérnagas volaban por el aire caliente de la noche. Los insectos iluminaban el cielo y todo parecía más brillante, más vivo, y feliz. Era hermoso y solo ocurría en esta pequeña ciudad. Estaba segura que había otras partes del mundo donde las luciérnagas bailaban así, pero no quería saber. Era mejor imaginarse que este era el único lugar donde podía ver a las luciérnagas bailar. Lo hacía más espectacular.

Cada verano las luciérnagas salían a jugar, pero solo se mostraban en tales cantidades en raras ocasiones. Por eso le di gracias a Dios un millón de veces por mandarlas en el momento en el que eran necesitadas.

Bajando la cabeza, me volví y miré a Kid. Su boca estaba esparcida en una gran sonrisa con los brazos al aire, las luciérnagas volando a su alrededor.

—Entonces dime, Kid —sonreí de manera juguetona mientras él también bajaba la cabeza. — ¿Cómo no puedes creer en un ser celestial cuando vez algo tan hermoso como esto?

Primero sonrió, después hizo una mueca y entonces sonrió satisfecho, respondió de manera casual. —Nunca dije que no creía.

Sabía que estaba bromeando, y yo sé que tú sabes también. Y estoy segura que tú pensarías que contestaría a eso de una manera coqueta e inteligente, que, conociéndome, para nada sería coqueta ni inteligente.

Pero la primera vez que pude pensar en una buena repuesta en menos de un segundo fue desaprovechado. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra él había cruzado la distancia entre nosotros, sujetó mi cara en sus manos, y me besó.

Apuesto que no vieron eso venir. Yo tampoco.

Aunque eso no significaba que me iba a quedar ahí como estúpida. Sonriendo mientras regresaba el beso, rodeé mis brazos alrededor de él y lo jalé hacia mí. Su pulgar frotaba mi mejilla en círculos mientras que la otra bajaba por mi cuello y jugaban con un pliegue de mi ropa sobre mi hombro.

Estaba tan cautivada en el beso que había olvidado todo sobre las luciérnagas mientras giraban en torno a nosotros con sus luces amarillas, bañando todo con su pequeña luz especial.

¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguien que siempre piensas en él, aunque rara vez los ves? ¿O que ningún chico te llama la atención excepto él? Y te dices a ti mismo que es intocable porque su padre acababa de fallecer y ha estado yendo a terapia y ni siquiera te mira. Y entonces, cuando empiezas a pensar que no tiene remedio, logras hacer que sonreía y reír y él viene a tu ventana tarde en la noche y, antes de que te des cuenta, lo estas besando bajo un brillante cielo dorado con pequeños bailarines girando en torno tuyo, como si estuvieran festejando tu triunfo.

Así es como soy con Death the Kid.


End file.
